Taste
by Akiru chan
Summary: The few times Ciel had allowed Sebastian to sample his body were infrequent events that only helped to stir the demon's hunger.


_A/N - I don't know what possessed me to write this, but I was in an angsty mood and wanted to write something slightly disturbing. So if you are squeamish, then please don't read. _

_Also thank you so much to Scrapple for betaing this for me! Love you!_

**_War__nings - Violence, adult content, yaoi, Vore, Guro, Shouta, Non-con_**

_Disclaimer - Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, and I make no money from this fan fiction.  
_

* * *

**Taste  
**

* * *

The room was dark, engulfed in a never ending silence. Save for, perhaps, the faint beat of breath through parted lips. The boy, no, demon (it had been far to long since he had thought of himself as a boy), lay asleep in his unknowing bliss to the predator that stood hidden.

Sebastian looked on with ruby eyes watching each rise and fall of the young demon's chest. What a farce it was, such an angelic looking child seeped deep in the purest forms of sin. Such a delicious contrast. A soul once worth pursuing.

The Phantom scent teased his senses, making his mouth water at the mere thought of the forbidden fruit that was now lost to him. Sebastian could remember the teasing flavor that seemed to radiate from Ciel's skin.

The few times Ciel had allowed Sebastian to sample his body were infrequent events that only helped to stir the demon's hunger. One taste did nothing to quell the mounting starvation that ate away at Sebastian's being. With each passing day an insatiable appetite grew for his young master, never ending and all consuming.

A red tongue darted out to moisten dry lips. Sebastian's eyes flashed as Ciel stirred in bed, exposing a pale shoulder to moonlight. The movement sent a fresh and pungent wave of Ciel's scent to Sebastian's senses. The demon's fingers twitched wanting to sink into that pretty skin, allowing perfumed blood to spill. The temptation was irresistible. One taste. One small taste to satisfy this ravenous hunger.

A slow cautious step and Sebastian moved forward. His eyes shone with a dangerous ferocity; a precursor of things to come. Each foot step fell silent upon the plush carpet, giving away nothing of the stalking predator.

Upon reaching the bed Sebastian stilled, ruby eyes glared down on the slumbering child. A false frailty surrounded the small demon; a memory of a life once lived, now renounced.

A cruel smile spread itself upon supple lips. How delightful it was to know that death held no power over Ciel. That small body could be pulled limb from limb and still that cold heart would beat. The thought sent a pleasurable chill through Sebastian's body.

Sebastian's hand reached out to stroke Ciel's soft cheek. The touch was gentle at first like a feather brushing tender flesh; a raven's deceitful caress. One taloned finger descended, scraping an angry red line down pristine skin.

Ciel's eyes snapped open, fluttering away the confusion of sleep. His body was stiff and on alert, relaxing only when Sebastian's face came into focus. A smirk began to form on Ciel's lips. It quickly vanished as a bead of blood traveled from the nail that still pressed into his soft cheek and down to wet his lips. Confusion filled Ciel's eyes and a frown settled on his face.

"Sebastian?" The tone was soft, belying timidness.

The older demon said nothing as his nail continued to travel along Ciel's jaw and down his neck. Blood beaded in the wake of the harsh treatment.

"What are you doing?" There was authority laced in the single statement. It made Sebastian pause and regard his young master for a moment. He looked upon Ciel with a cruel amusement, smirk stretching his face.

Ciel waited for a response. None came, letting the room fall into an eerie silence. Finding no humor in the current happenings, Ciel growled under his breath. He did not appreciate being woken up to please what ever sick amusement Sebastian was getting out of this.

"I orde-" Ciel never got the order out. The demand was rounded off with a sharp intake of breath and a nauseating crack.

Sebastian's fingers curled into Ciel's throat, slicing and stabbing at the smaller demon's vocal cords. All Ciel could hope to say were pitiful noises as he choked on his own blood. The nails were retracted and Sebastian looked down at Ciel with a dangerous hunger.

Ciel felt his body spasm, tears leaking from his eye without consent. The pain was there but only second to the inexplicable fear that began to seep into Ciel's consciousness.

Clouded blue eyes watched as a red, red tongue darted out to moisten Sebastian's dry lips. The demon brought his bloodied hand to his mouth, sucking at it eagerly. It was the richest of nectars, and Sebastian wanted more. Gluttony was not a stranger to him.

His head swooped down to lick and bite at the bloody mess he had created. Ciel, recovering from the first onslaught, brought his hands up to push and pull at the older demon as he sought his own freedom. Sebastian did not budge. He only sunk his teeth in deeper, eating away at the boy. There was little Ciel could do, the pain becoming too much. The weight of Sebastian pushed down on Ciel feeling like an impenetrable obstacle.

Bloodlust ruled Sebastian's actions, his body becoming aroused by the taste of blood, warm flesh, and the residue of a once prized human soul. His hips rolled down into the prone body beneath him, rough and wild. Sebastian continued to devour the young demon, his hunger screaming for more and more.

Ciel's neck was snapped back for better access causing the boy to hack up a mixture of blood and body fluids. Sebastian drank the concoction up, hands pushing forcefully into Ciel's shoulders as the young demon redoubled his efforts. The bones broke, one by one. Useless arms fell to Ciel's sides, limp and lifeless.

Sebastian devoured all he could, biting back at re-growing flesh, pruning it to keep the blood steadily flowing. His quickly filling belly ached with pounding hunger at the empty meal. There was no longer anything there to satisfy a demon.

A pop and then a crack as Ciel's body healed itself only to be broken once more. Sebastian's desire for just a taste had turned into something far more wicked. As the task of feeding his starving self seemed almost implausible, he turned his attention to a more demonic need.

The carnal desires of lust and gluttony mixed with a sadistic flare that only Sebastian could master. Blood covered hands trailed down a body in tatters, ripping away both cloth and flesh.

Ciel tried to scream; bloody spittle being the only excrement. His blue eyes were flashing scarlet with a maddening inconsistency. Fear clearly consuming the young demon. For surely he thought death was finally coming to him, unknowing that such a salvation was lost. Death would not find him as easily as that. Sebastian would not allow it. Only hell awaited them both.

Sebastian's hand, which had been artistically carving a familiar symbol into a fine hip, withdrew. He bent down, licking away pink stained tears from the boy demon's cheek. Ciel tried to shy away from the touch but found himself unable to move with his neck broken; the pain far from tolerable. He could only watch with unfocused eyes as Sebastian tended to his face, cleaning him before no doubt dirtying him up all over again.

A quiet pop-pop of buttons finding freedom and the shush of fabric followed by silence; Ciel strained to hear more. Wanting, needing to know what was coming next. The hiss of hot breath, perhaps a moan as well, fanned itself across Ciel's cheek. Sebastian's hot breath felt like fire and the glazed look of lust told a story Ciel had no interest in knowing.

Sebastian rocked over Ciel's prone and bloodied body. Licking the boy clean like a cat as he fucked his own hand. The elder demon's tongue, soft and caressing, turned rough and sharp. Each lick digging into wounds, sting and burning at the tender flesh.

This time Ciel did yell, his throat having repaired enough of itself. No words could grace him. No order to stop this all. The pain of tongue, teeth, and claws tearing him anew stole all coherent thought from his muddle mind.

A quick bite to Ciel's throat halted any verbal progression, leaving the room quiet; aside from Sebastian's tangled sounds of pleasure and feeding. He came quickly around a mouth full of muscle and gore. The milky substance coated Ciel, becoming the cream topping on this delicate sweet Sebastian had found for himself.

Sebastian hovered over Ciel, no longer touching just watching as he caught his breath and licked his lips clean. His eyes, once a glowing evil, had gone back to their original wine red. They watched with muted interest as the young demon stitched himself back together, piece by mangled piece.

"Oh my, I only wanted a taste and look what I've done." An apologetic smile spread across Sebastian's face; it did not reach his eyes. "I've gone and over indulged."

He flicked his bloodied hands spending red drops to stain the satin sheets. Sebastian would have to clean those in the morning. It didn't matter for now, he would let his master's blood to continue to soak and stain the material a brilliant crimson.

Ciel coughed once and then twice, freeing his throat of the clotting blood. For Sebastian it was time for him to depart; better to leave the demon to mend in silence. It would do no good for Ciel to get worked up at Sebastian after such a vigorous activity, nor was Sebastian in the mood to humor reprimands from a spoiled brat.

The door closed with a click and Sebastian was gone before Ciel could find it within himself to blink. A pale pink tongue snuck out to wet blood dried lips. The physical pain was quickly receding as his body repaired the damage to it. Now if only, the small demon mused, it could put his mental turmoil to rest.

Blue eyes, too dark and glazed to be considered living, rolled themselves to gaze at the door. It would seem, despite everything, that Ciel had not escaped hell after all. He had quite adequately birthed his own, tying it quite securely to his side.

What Ciel wouldn't give to taste the bitter bile of humanity once more. The prospect of death had never seemed so sweet.

* * *

_End_


End file.
